


Reach Out (I'll be there)

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Futurefic, Marriage Proposal, please prepare your insulin injections now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: On their third anniversary, Caitlin feels ready to take the next step in their relationship. But what about Cisco?





	Reach Out (I'll be there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



> Title from the Four Tops song which is such a Killervibe song I can’t even stand it.

Most places in Central City, light pollution drowned out the stars. But here in the park, it was possible to see the arch of the sky, the stars scattered thickly across it, punctuated by a thin fingernail moon. 

Cisco had made a beeline for the park the moment they’d left the restaurant, so he clearly had a good idea where they were going. Caitlin followed readily, squeezing his hand whenever he glanced back to make sure he wasn’t walking too fast for her high heels. 

Their destination turned out to be a lit square at the intersection of two paths, with a burbling fountain in the middle. Clusters of flowers bloomed at its base, and around the benches that faced it.  

“Is this new?” she asked, settling down next to him on a bench. “I’ve never seen it before.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. I found it the other day, but it looks like it’s been here awhile. You like it?” 

“It’s beautiful. So peaceful.” She gave him a sly smile. “Romantic, even.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” He tugged her close and kissed her. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” she murmured against his lips. “Three years.”

He pulled back to smile at her. “On top of - what, seven? Eight? Being friends before that.”

“Who’s counting anymore?” 

“Good years,” he said. “Mostly. Right?”

“Yes,” she said. “Mostly.” She took his hand in both of hers. “I don’t always remember all of what Killer Frost did or said or heard, but I remember something you said to her a long time ago. That all your most cherished memories included me. And I wanted to say - same.”

His smile blossomed over his face, and he kissed her again, more slowly. She fell into the kiss, basking in his familiar touch and taste. 

Happiness had felt dangerous for a long time, a wisp of smoke that could disappear into the air the moment she reached out for it. But since she’d been with Cisco, she’d learned to reach for that happiness, to trust that it would be there when she closed her fingers. 

He eventually pulled away again. “Hey, I didn’t just bring you here to make out, although that’s a bonus.” He reached into his coat. “I got you something.“

“We said no presents.”

“And you believed me? Come on, open it.” He handed her a box with the logo of her favorite jewelry store on the lid. 

She took it, her heart skipping a beat. Was it possible - ?

They’d talked about the future, more than a few times since they began dating. They’d agreed that they both wanted to get married, but after they’d been together awhile, after they’d built something between them that was already strong and good.

Lately, she’d been thinking that they had built that together, and maybe it was time to think of making it permanent. Had Cisco been thinking that too?

But it was the wrong shape, and when she opened it, a fine gold chain winked at her, not a ring.

“Oh, honey, it’s beautiful,” she said, pulling it out and holding it up. 

It was, too. Good quality gold, slender enough to be elegant, thick enough to be sturdy. The pendant was an oversize lobster clasp, which was a … quirky choice. But maybe there were other components that she was supposed to switch out.

“You like it?”

She put it on and smiled at him as the necklace settled into place, the clasp/pendant resting lightly on her breastbone. Anything that she clipped onto the clasp would dangle just between her breasts. “Yes, of course I do.”

“I remembered how you used to take off your rings and put them on a chain when you were doing doctory stuff.”

“Rings are an awful disease vector,” she said. “It’s impossible to get them sterile. Not to mention they could tear the gloves. But - “ She didn't wear rings anymore. Not in a long time.

He echoed her thoughts. “I know you don’t wear rings so much anymore." He pulled another box out of his pocket and opened it up. “But I’m hoping you’ll wear this one.”

She pressed her hands to her mouth, staring at the gold ring with the square-cut sapphire. “Cisco!”

“What do you think? You wanna marry me?”

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He kissed her back, hands fisting in the back of her dress. She could feel the box pressing into her spine.

“So that’s a yes?” he mumbled against her eager mouth.

“Of course it’s a yes,” she said, pulling away enough to wipe her eyes. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes!”

He beamed at her. “Soon?"

“As soon as possible.”

“Awesome,” he said, grinning hugely. His eyes looked wet and shiny, too. He reached out and picked up the necklace. “So this was a good choice, too?”

“I told you it was beautiful.”

“Yeah, you did, but you were thinking, ‘well, this is weird.’ Don’t deny it, I could see it in your eyes. But see?“ He held up the ring. “They go together.” He started to hook it onto the clasp pendant.

“Oh, no,” she said. “No, there’s time for that later.” She held out her left hand. “You put that right here, mister.”

He laughed and held her hand steady while he slipped it on the third finger. His hand shook a little, and she looked up, studying his face. But it reflected nothing but joy.

She laid her hand against his chest and they both admired the effect. 

"Beautiful," he said softly, and pulled her hand up to kiss it. "Ring's nice too."

She sniffled and laughed and kissed him. She couldn't get enough of kissing him, all of a sudden. She wanted to hold him and touch him and savor the reality of this moment forever.

He rested his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered. “You’re going to be my husband.”

“You’re going to be my wife.”

She kissed him again, and happiness was rock solid beneath her feet.

FINIS


End file.
